A Turn of Destiny
by echoheart0324
Summary: The OC Aqua Page is taking over her mother's duty as narrating, for a week. On one of those days she makes a twist in the story. Alistair Wonderland can now hear the narrators! What will Aqua do? How will Aqua handle this? Stay tuned and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A pale skinnned teen with short light blue hair and dark blue eyes was staring at the book she was supposed to narrate. She also had a dark blue sapphire necklace with a dark blue long sleeved shirt which had a symbol on the middle which looked like an ocean. She finally had short light blue shorts with blue sandals.

Her name was Aqua Page, daughter of Brooke Page.

It was called A Turn of Destiny...

Aqua was narrating and taking over her mother's duty for narrating.

 **Prologue was pretty short but please stay tuned for the excitement.**


	2. Chapter 1

(Bold=Narrating)

Aqua looked at the script, and took a deep breath. She was ready for this.

Now let's begin...

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

 **On a bright morning, the students of Ever After High were eating their breakfast. Everything was normal...**

Alistair Wonderland, son of the famous Alice, was talking to Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit, about ideas.

 **Suddenly there was a bright flash and Alistair could hear me! Wait...what?!**

Alistair looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

 **Oh great! HE CAN HEAR ME!? WHO PUT THIS IN THE SCRIPT?**

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" asked Alistair looking up to the ceiling.

"Alistair, I think you're hearing things," frowned Bunny and scooted closer to him, looking around to make sure nobody could take him away from her.

 **Oh, I'm Aqua! Nice to meet you! =3**

Alistair's eyes widened and he smiled, while Bunny was keep on looking around, making sure nobody could take him away.

"Oh you must be the new narrator!" interrupted Madeline Hatter, daughter if the Mad Hatter, people call her Maddie.

 **What are with these students that can hear me!? UGH!**

 **That ends today's chapter. Review please! =3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay we have 1 review so far! Thank you KittyCheshireluv for the review! Anyways let's continue...**

Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a big smile across her face.

 **Another one! Seriously!?**

"You must be the new narrator!" smiled Kitty and teleported over to Maddie.

 **How many of you are there!? This is all pretty new to me...**

"This is about it! So you don't have to worry about more of us!" replied Alistair.

 **Okay...there's no more of you. Great! I'm happy =3**

"What are you guys all talking about!" frowned Bunny.

Alistair, Maddie, and Kitty all exchanged glances.

Bunny then gave them a frown and stomped off.

 **Erm...**

 **LOL. That ends today's chapter. Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating! I have been busy! Enjoy!**

As breakfast and all the classes ended, Alistair had been pondering about Aqua and how they could interact.

 **Hey Alistair!**

Alistair looked up and smiled at Aqua, "Hey Aqua!"

 **This is just so exciting!**

"I can tell from the excitement in your voice!" Alistair nodded and kept on smiling.

"Alistair!" yelled a voice in the halls.

Alistair turned around and noticed Maddie and Kitty running toward him.

 **This doesn't seem good!**

"Alistair...Bunny's missing!" shouted Maddie waving her arms.

 **I knew this was coming! The script stated so!**

"BUNNY'S MISSING!? We have to find her!" yelled Alistair looking frantic.

 **Hey I can help by joining the story! Just have to do this...that...**

The group exchanged glances, but suddenly there was a bright flash and in place was a pale skinnned teen with short light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She also had a dark blue sapphire necklace with a dark blue long sleeved shirt which had a symbol on the middle which looked like an ocean and had short light blue shorts with blue sandals.

"You're Aqua?" gasped Maddie.

"Yeah, first time in this book! I'll be part of it and narrate it at the same time!" smiled Aqua.

"But...why would Bunny just disappear?" asked Kitty.

"Good question Kitty...let's see. Did we do anything to upset her?" asked Alistair.

"Now that I think of it...let me see," smiled Aqua and took a miniature version of the book she was narrating.

"Hey guys," interrupted Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, having no clue what was going on.

"Lizzie we seriously need your help!" smiled Maddie and skipped over to her.

"I found what's bothering her!" yelled Aqua.

Lizzie just stared at the group confused.

"Lizzie we'll explain later. Right now we must do something terribly important to do," said Alistair, a bit harshly.

"Okay so what's upsetting her is due to her feeling empty and lonely, and feeling left out. Wherever she could be, it's possibly somewhere that makes her feel comfortable!" explained Aqua and shut the book.

The Wonderlandians all nodded at the same time, and decided where they were going to first.

 **That ends today's chapter. I hoped you enjoyed! Please stay tuned, review, and fav!** =3


	5. Chapter 4

**One of you have asked me if I were doing pairings. Well it'll depend on the story, so the answer is...maybe. Enjoy!**

Alistair and Aqua were running to the are where the chess club usually met. Maddie and Kitty were checking the library. Finally Courtly Jester, daughter of the Joker Card, and Lizzie were looking around the Well of Wonder.

"Look Alistair! Bunny's over there!" gasped Aqua.

Alistair quickly turned around to see Bunny crying herself out.

"Bunny!" yelled Alistair and quickly ran over to her.

"Get away from me!" yelled Bunny in a dark voice.

"Alistair, stay back!" yelled Aqua with worry.

Suddenly a black wisp of smoke appeared and the Evil Queen was standing right next to Bunny.

"Bunny, you have to stay back!" shouted Alistair with fear in his voice.

"Do you think she can hear you?" laughed the Evil Queen pointing her staff at Alistair.

"Bunny, you have to listen!" cried Alistair.

Bunny's expression was blank and her eyes showed anger and jealousy.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and storm clouds appeared, with high winds.

"Alistair, she can't hear you!" yelled Aqua.

Alistair stared at Bunny worriedly and stepped back, tears forming in his eyes.

"Alistair we have to go back and form a plan!" shouted Aqua.

"I'm sorry Bunny...I have to go," whispered Alistair and quickly ran with Aqua.

 **Sorry if it's short. I was in a rush today. I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned, review and fav!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy. Enjoy!**

Aqua knew deep inside, it was all her fault, that this was turning to a dark turn.

"Did you guys have any luck?" asked Kitty, yawning.

They all decided to meet back at the Castleteria, and see what information they had.

"All we found were books," Maddie said, cheerfully.

"We found...Chase Redford, he was just laying on the floor, near the Well of Wonder, unconscious of course! Well he's resting in my bed," sighed Lizzie.

Alistair just looked away and stared at the floor, with a serious look on his face, like he was thinking of a plan.

"Well...we found Bunny...but-" started Aqua.

"You guys found Bunny! Where is she?" asked Kitty with a smile on her face.

"She's being run over with dark thoughts, and with the Evil Queen," grumbled Alistair.

"What do you mean 'with the Evil Queen'?" asked Courtly.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" yelled Alistair suddenly, with a stern expression on his face.

"Alistair, calm down," whispered Aqua, gently.

"How can I calm down, when Bunny is out there, captured maybe!" whispered Alistair, showing a pained expression.

"Look, Alistair, I may be new here, but I understand how important she is to you...to all of us. We just have to wait for the right moment to go rescue her...when we have a plan," whispered Aqua.

"I guess...you're right," sighed Alistair and clutched onto his bag.

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

The group decided to make up a simple plan and get enough information to find out why, the Evil Queen wanted Bunny.

"What are you doing!" yelled the Headmaster.

Alistair rolled his eyes and turned around, while Maddie and Courtly innocently smiled, Kitty just stared, Lizzie gave the headmaster a frown, and Aqua gulped nervously.

"Headmaster, well we're...talking about school activities!" lied Alistair, putting on his act.

The Headmaster didn't seem fooled and raised his eyebrow, "Well then scurry off to class, or you'll be late."

They all sighed and scurried off, but Aqua didn't know what to do.

"Headmaster, I just transferred here. I don't have a schedule, yet!" smiled Aqua.

"Then meet me at my office and we'll discuss this...miss," said the Headmaster.

"I rather be preferred to be called Aqua," smiled Aqua, feeling really nervous.

"All right Miss Aqua, this way," muttered the Headmaster and gestured her to follow.

 **Sort of boring and short, but I hoped you enjoyed! I'll try better on the next chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyways let's continue...**

 **Chapter 7**

Aqua walked into the Headmaster's office, feeling real nervous. All her friends were in class while she had to pick her destiny.

"Now Miss Aqua...I need you to pick a fairytale to follow," frowned the Headmaster in his chair.

Aqua flinched, this is what she had been afraid of...to pick a destiny.

"But Headmaster...I don't want to have a destiny!" gulped Aqua.

"You **must** have one, or we won't know how to deal with you," argued the Headmaster.

"May I please have some time to think about this," smiled Aqua sweetly.

The Headmaster raised his eyebrow and kept a stern expression.

"Fine, but you must decide before the end of the day, or we'll have to pick for you," frowned the Headmaster and dismissed her.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Alistair eagerly watched the clock, hoping class would be over.

"Alistair Wonderland, would you like to come up here and share us your answer?" asked the teacher.

"Oh, um...sure!" Alistair smiled, feeling really embarrassed.

Alistair walked up to the board and stared at the board blankly, having thoughts about Bunny.

"Alistair Wonderland!" yelled the teacher.

Alistair snapped out of his thoughts and felt his cheeks go red.

There were several snickers in the class.

"Alistair, go take a seat, and we'll discuss your behavior after class!" shouted the teacher and cleared his throat, then started to babble about learning.

 **That ends today's chapter! Can you guys send me ideas on Aqua's fairytale, that she'll pick because I have no clue. I'll really appreciate it, who know maybe I'll pick yours! ;)**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Alistair rolled his eyes as he approached the teacher's desk, after class.

"Now, Mr. Wonderland, I've wanted to ask you...what is up with your behavior today? Is it something about Miss. Blanc?" asked the teacher.

Alistair was lost in thought, that he forgot the teacher was still there.

"Mr. Wonderland!" shouted the teacher.

Alistair snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh...sorry sir."

"Go to the Headmaster's office, right now!" yelled the teacher.

Alistair rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to the Headmaster's office.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Aqua was thinking what tale she could play as.

She could pick 'The Princess Mayblossom'...or 'A Riddling Tale'...maybe 'The Water of Life'. (you decide)

She collided into Alistair on the way and fell.

"Sorry," smiled Alistair and helped Aqua get back up.

"Why are you heading this way?" asked Aqua staring at Alistair with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, well...I got in trouble. I'm heading to the Headmaster's office, nothing serious," blushed Alistair.

"Do you want to hang out a bit, before we all get together, and after you're done talking to the Headmaster?" asked Aqua, blushing a bit.

"Sure! See you later!" winked Alistair and walked inside the Headmaster's office.

Aqua watched Alistair and felt her cheeks go hot and red.

 **Ooh, could these two be a new ship! :O**

 **Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just...I think I have a crush.**

 **Anyways...I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review and fav! =3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Alistair walked into the Headmaster's office and plopped down onto a chair.

The chair to the Headmaster's chair spun around to face Alistair.

The curtains suddenly closed, and the room grew dark.

A cold wind suddenly swept across the room.

"Alistair Wonderland!" boomed a voice.

The mirror that contained the Evil Queen, was broken and shattered.

Alistair quickly got off the chair and stumbled back.

"H-H-Headmaster?" stammered Alistair.

"He isn't here!" laughed a cold voice, and the Evil Queen was suddenly on the Headmaster's chair.

"Where's the Headmaster!" yelled Alistair.

"Oh, Alistair Wonderland, aren't you just a pesk. Bunny, take him away!" smiled the Evil Queen.

"Bunny, would never do that!" argued Alistair and clutched his fists.

Suddenly the Bunny, Alistair knew, looked nothing like she was before. (I don't want to describe this, so try to imagine her, as the opposite of Bunny!)

"Bunny!" cried Alistair.

Bunny showed no sign of interest and smiled coldly, similar too the Evil Queen's.

"Bunny! Fight the urge!" yelled Alistair, feeling tears trickle down his cheek.

The door suddenly swung open and Aqua, Kitty, Maddie, Lizzie, and Courtly appeared.

 **That ends today's chapter. DARK TURN! THE STORY HAS MADE A DARK TURN!**

 **Yeah...got carried away on that...anyways...**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys for reviewing! And KittyCheshireluv, I'll check the fanfic story out ;)...anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Alistair! Are you okay?" asked Aqua rushing to Alistair's side.

The Evil Queen's laughter stopped Alistair from answering.

"Why is the Evil Queen...here?" asked Kitty, showing a bit of fear.

"It could be...that she 'broke' her mirror prison," answered Lizzie exchanging glances with Courtly.

"Hahaha! Correct you fools!" laughed the Evil Queen, stroking Bunny's hair coldly.

"Get away from our best friend!" yelled Maddie.

"Do you think I will listen to you, little rats!" shouted the Evil Queen getting ready to aim her magic at the Wonderlandians.

"What do you want from Bunny?" asked Alistair raising his voice, clutching his fists.

"Nothing! She's just a perfect companion!" answered the Evil Queen, picking up an apple on the Headmaster's desk.

"Guys...let's stay back!" gulped Kitty and teleported to the far end of the room.

Aqua grabbed Maddie's arm and ran to the other corner, while Lizzie and Courtly decided to go back to the door, and finally Alistair gritted his teeth and ran over to Kitty's side.

"Now...who wants...AN APPLE!" whispered the Evil Queen's cold voice.

Her eyes scanned through the room, and a smile entered her face, and her cold eyes landed on Kitty.

Kitty's eyes went wide and she just froze when the Evil Queen got ready to aim the apple.

"Kitty! Stay back!" yelled Alistair and got the nearest weapon and stood near Kitty.

When the Evil Queen threw the apple with her magic, the door suddenly opened, and right at the door...was Chase Redford.

He stared at the apple and slashed it into pieces. He then winked to Alistair and Kitty.

 **Yup...I meant to put Chase in the last chapter, but things happened :P**

 **After this story I may take requests for the next story I'll write. :)**

 **I'm only doing the AquaxAlistair ship for this story (I don't exactly ship it) due to the fact...well it's complicated.**

 **Stay tuned, review and fav! =3**


	12. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!** **Dark times are here.**

 **Chapter 11**

Lizzie's eyes went wide when she saw Chase.

"C-Chase why are you up?!" gasped Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I'm fine," smiled Chase, and turned to face the Evil Queen.

Aqua felt something strange about the Evil Queen. She knew the Evil Queen was evil...but what if she could start fresh? Shouldn't even evil villains have a fresh new life, being good? What if the Evil Queen wanted to be like Raven, rebelling her destiny...but couldn't help it?

Bunny suddenly leaped up into the air and landed right in front of Aqua.

Aqua quickly stumbled back and stared face-to-face at Bunny.

Courtly quickly reacted after Bunny leaped right in front of Aqua and shoved her away.

"We have to retreat!" yelled Kitty, giving a worried glance to Alistair.

Alistair paid no attention and bit his lip, possibly lost in his thought, thinking how to get Bunny back.

Alistair suddenly ran over to Bunny, with tears in his eyes, and held onto one of Bunny's hands.

"Bunny, please...we need you to return!" cried Alistair, his tears dripping.

Bunny kicked Alistair real hard and Alistair was pushed far into the wall, his body seemed limp.

"I guess my job here is done, Bunny is released," smiled the Evil Queen and vanished.

The Wonderlandians were silent and speechless.

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! By the way, should I change the rating? There was some minor violence? Should I? You decide! XD**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

There was suddenly a bright flash and everything seemed normal again in the office.

Kitty, Chase, and Aqua rushed over to Alistair, while Lizzie, Courtly, and Maddie were checking on Bunny.

Bunny, of course woke up automatically and looked around frantically.

"W-What happened?" asked Bunny.

Before they could answer, Bunny's eyes were locked on Alistair.

Kitty was staring at Alistair with a sad look in her eyes. Chase frowned sadly and closed his eyes. Finally Aqua had a horrified expression mixed in with shock and sadness.

Alistair's eyes were closed, and his body was lifeless and limp.

"Alistair..." whispered Kitty.

"Gone..." muttered Chase.

"We'll miss you," cried Aqua.

"Why...is he gone?" gulped Bunny.

"It's all your fault!" yelled Kitty and Aqua at the same time.

"What's going on?" asked the Headmaster, coming through the door.

 **Could Alistair really be dead? CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reviewing guys!**

 **Chapter 13**

"Oh, Headmaster...we were just-" started Lizzie.

"Get out all of you!" yelled the Headmaster.

"But Headmaster, we-" argued Aqua.

"SILENCE! OUT NOW!" commanded the Headmaster and escorted us out the door with force.

"What are we going to do!" gulped Aqua, wiping her tears.

 _This is all my fault! If Alistair never heard me, then this never would've happened!_

"It's my fault..." cried Bunny.

Suddenly a huge thought hit Aqua.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Aqua smiled.

 _Her plan had to work. It just had to!_

"I don't know about this Aqua, once a person's dead, they'll forever be dead," frowned Courtly.

The Wonderlandians gave her a dirty glance.

 _Maybe, I could prove Courtly wrong! Maybe...wait a minute. NO!_

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The Headmaster glared at Alistair's limp body and told his staff members to the hospital, or do whatever they like.

He stared at his watch, the new student Aqua, had to pick a destiny...maybe she could take Alistair's destiny, if he was truly dead.

But, with the Evil Queen on the loose, anything could happen, at any moment.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

 _Where am I?_

 _The boy looked around, with a blank expression on his face._

 _The world he was in at the moment, was dead, gray, and lifeless. It was almost as if all the wonder drained from the world, or as if it was a coloring book that a kid got and was disappointed with it and never colored it, leaving it to be colorless._

 _Who was I, before?_

 _Suddenly a flash of a young woman flashed into his head, but it faded quickly as if it never existed._

 _"Why is he gone?" whispered a voice._

 _There was then an arguement he could hear..._

 _Bunny. That name flashed into my mind._

 _Aqua. That name sparked the darkness._

 _Kitty. That name brightened my head._

 _I close my eyes, I had to go back and wake up..._

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!  
Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	15. Chapter 14

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy! :3**

 **Chapter 14**

Aqua closed her eyes, and sobbed.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" asked Kitty.

"I found the way...to bring Alistair back...but-" started Aqua, in between sobs.

"You can bring Alistair back! HOW!?" asked Bunny, hopping up and down eagerly.

"Guys, give her space," said Chase, gently pushing Bunny a bit back.

"It requires...this...and something else, I don't want to explain," smiled Aqua weakly.

Aqua pulled out the book, **A Turn of Destiny** , that she had narrated earlier.

"This...can help...if I change the script," explained Aqua, showing a deep worry in her eyes.

"Then try it!" snapped Bunny, impatiently, possibly feeling anxiety of seeing Alistair again.

Aqua closed her eyes, and held the book close to her.

A beam of light, suddenly hit Aqua and the book, making her float in the air.

"Thank you..." whispered Aqua, smiling at them, with tears flowing from her eyes.

There was suddenly another flash, and Aqua with the book was gone, all that was left...was a dark blue sapphire necklace.

Then Alistair appeared out of nowhere, with the same glow Aqua had, and he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Alistair, as the glow faded away quickly.

The Wonderlandians ran up to him and tackled/hugged him, as if he was gone for decades.

 **Yeah...*sobs*...this story will have ONE more chapter, which will be published...maybe tomorrow? The next chapter will end it, and I might take requests for my next story for Ever After High, so get ready! ;)**

 **Stay tuned, review and fav! =3**


	16. Epilogue

**Yes, this is the FINAL chapter. *sigh* Let's enjoy.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Aqua was whisked back to the place where she narrated the book, and smiled._

 _Her body in the book was gone, but here...where she narrated, she would live on forever._

 _All week, she watched over the story, and watched her friends, with a smile on her face...maybe one day she would return to Ever After High._

 _The dark blue sapphire necklace she left behind, was now in Alistair's bedroom. It was now just a sad memory to Alistair, and the only memory left of Aqua._

 _The Headmaster secretly wondered what happened to Aqua and decided to just stay quiet about it._

 _Her mother, Brooke, was finally in a healthy condition, and took over the narrating, but every night, while Brooke was asleep, Aqua would sneak away from her room, and read/narrate the book to herself._

 _Aqua would hug the book every night, and smile whenever she heard one of her friends' names._

 _Until one day...Brooke gave birth to another girl...her name was Ava. Aqua would one day show her the book, and maybe...just maybe they can both go back to Ever After High, together._

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

 _Alistair stared at the dark blue sapphire necklace, Aqua had left behind. None of his friends would tell him what really happened to Aqua._

 _He closed his eyes, and could feel something warm inside the necklace._

 _"Alistair? Is that you?" whispered a voice, so familiar, Alistair dropped the necklace._

 _"Aqua!" smiled Alistair and hugged the necklace close to him._

"Thank you, Alistair...I really liked you since...since we met. I may not have a solid form in Ever After High anymore and we may never see each other again. But, we can talk through my necklace. I'll talk to you again soon," whispered Aqua's warm voice, and faded away.

 ***sobs endlessly***

 **That was pretty sweet. Now I'll be taking requests for the next story, I'll write. This story got...692 views, the moment I'm typing this! I'm impressed! Thank you everyone for the AMAZING reviews. I hope you have a Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday it it over there) and enjoy the day!**

 **Thank you everyone, and I'll be checking your requests! =3**


End file.
